A Woman's Worth
by MegamiSilence
Summary: Rei has a greater power than that of the fire goddess. Her power of love. What happens when Wufei finds her real power?? *Laser tag has started, read on to find out more!!* What does Usagi have to do with this romance building up?
1. Default Chapter

A Woman's Worth  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: Once upon a time, a very smart and talented animator created 2 lovely animes. This happened around 1990 (somewhere around there) In 1990, I was 2 years old. Do you think I own GW or SM????  
AN: this is my first GW/SM xover, let alone my first Rei/Wufei romance. If it sucks, please tell me!!! If anyone would like to be my editor e-mail me at ~ relena_chick_13@hotmail.com. This is inspired by the song 'A Woman's Worth' by Alicia Keyes. As everyone should know, all my stories are inspired by songs, movies, books, and even my real life.  
_________________________________________________  
  
*In Town*  
Wufei was walking around town thinking about what he should do, now that there was peace and no gundams. He had to admit he did miss his Nataku. Nataku was the only reason he kept surviving.   
Quatre did offer to let him stay at his house, but Wufei didn't exactly answer. He didn't even accept a job with Sally Po. 'Maybe I should stay with Quatre,' he thought, 'Although that braided baka might bug the hell out of me!' He snorted when he thought of cutting off that braid.  
Wufei turned the corner to come in contact with a racetrack. It was empty, there wasn't any races today. 'Why is there a noise coming from there then?' he wondered. He knew he should've mind his own business, and just leave, but curiosity got the best of him.  
  
He walked into the racetracks' bleachers to see a single motorcycle, speeding around like the wind. It literally looked like the spirits of the wind pushed the bike further and further away to gain more speed. When the bike neared Wufei it slowed down just enough for the cyclist to wave. 'Is that person waving at me?' Wufei thought.  
  
"Not many people visit while Haruka's practising." A classical, soft voice stated, behind Wufei startling him. Although he didn't show it. He turned around to see the owner of the musical voice. It was a woman, with aquamarine hair, and sea green eyes. She was Wufei's height and obviously older than him, about 18. She had a sophisticated look about her. "Ohayo, my name's Michiru, Kai'oh, Michiru."   
  
"Chang, Wufei." he simply stated, she nodded. "Is that Ten'oh, Haruka?" he asked, obviously knowing exactly who it was, but was trying to be polite. (AN: Wufei being polite???? 0_o)  
  
She replied smoothly, "Hai, it is. She's very good, ne?" she asked. Before Wufei could reply, they were interrupted by a new sound. It was a second motorcycle. this one was a lot more decorative than the first. There was flames on either sides, but on the left, it was named Phoenix. "Looks like Pyro has come to offer Haruka a challenge." she said quietly.  
  
'Pyro' Wufei thought. 'who's that?' the motorcycles stopped side by side. Michiru took a couple of strides and stood next to the competitors. She raised her hand and in a split second she dropped her and yelled 'GO.'  
  
"GO!!" was all that seemed to echo through the stadium. The two were off like torpedoes. they were nose to nose. Neither seemed to be able to out ride the other. They were completely tied. They turned the last corner and roared to the finish line where Michiru still stood. All of a sudden, like she had it all along, the wind spirits pushed Haruka a little farther, giving her an extra burst of speed. Wind was given the victory. Wufei walked up next to Michiru. He could of just left, just walked away, but once again his curiosity reached it's peak. 'Who's Pyro?' he kept asking himself.  
  
The two motorcycles had turned around and stopped in front of Michiru and Wufei. Wufei watched as the motorcyclist, Haruka, known as wind took off her helmet. He knew about this athlete, considering Duo would never shut up about her. Duo knew about any and every female athlete.  
Then he turned his attention to 'Pyro' as Michiru had called him. He lifted his helmet as he revealed himself to be a her. Wufei was truly mesmerized by the way her hair, her beautiful violet highlighted black hair, whirled around perfectly to frame her face nicely. It flowed around her, right down past her waist line. She was truly a sight. Wufei mentally kicked himself. 'Thinking such foolish thoughts of a weak onna.' was all he focused on.  
  
Haruka shook hands with Rei. "How do you manage to beat me with so much speed every time? That's the third time this week!" ahe replied- jokingly- but cooly.  
  
"Practice." was all Haruka had to say, until she noticed the Chinese boy standing near Michiru, looking at them. "We have a guest I see." she said calmly looking directly at Wufei, slightly glaring, but slightly amused.   
He didn't look more than 16. He was Michiru's height. He had jet black eyes and onyx black eyes. His blue button shirt fit nicely with his build, which he was well built for a teen. He also was wearing navy blue, baggy, khakis, with combat boots. His eyes held something special about him though. They were so intense. Suddenly she was snapped out of her reverie by her lovers soft, musical voice.  
  
"Are you going to stare at him or introduce yourself, Ruka-chan?" she asked with amusement.  
  
"Of course, watashi wa Ten'oh, Haruka. And this is my riding partner, Hino, Rei- also known as Pyro-" she stated cooly with her deep, masculine voice. "and who might you be?" she asked.. Iie, it was more like a command.  
  
Wufei noticed this and was quite annoyed that an onna was commanding him to do something. "Chang, Wufei" he snorted.  
  
Rei too found Haruka being forceful and cut, "Lets get some coffee, my treat!"  
  
"Uh... Iie, arigatou. I should get going." Wufei tried to disagree, but knew he was going to be forced by the way all three girls were shaking their heads.  
  
"Oh! C 'mon Wufei! It'll be nice to talk to someone." Michiru protested.  
  
'Oh great , now I'm going to have to have coffee, and listen to weak onna's chit-chat.' Wufei inwardly sighed. He gave in and the four of them made a trip to the local café. Haruka and Rei rode their bikes slowly so they could stay at pace with Michiru and Wufei. they must have done this before considering traffic wasn't an issue with them.  
  
They entered and sat down at a booth near the back. They ordered their drinks and seemed to be in very uncomfortable silence, that was until Haruka broke the silence with a question, "So Wufei, what kind of work are you in?"  
  
Wufei thought about that for a bit. He didn't exactly want to share that he was an ex-gundam piolet, so all he could answer was, "I'm currently out of work."  
  
"Yah, you would be wouldn't you. That war was devastating, ne?"  
  
"Sure. Did you have a part in the war?" he asked, 'Why am I talking to these onna's??' he was totally frustrated.  
  
"Of course. Rei, my other friends, and I were all soldiers taking part in the war." (AN: Well it's true. Chaos happened at the same time!!) Haruka stated pointing towards Rei. "We all had a rough time, you know my daughter even helped in the war." she put in.  
  
That last statement truly confused Wufei. 'this onna is like a man, and she has a daughter?' he thought silently listening to some more conversational chit-chat between Michiru and Haruka. the whole while Rei didn't say a word. She would nod a 'yes' and shake a 'no' and plastered a fake smile on her face. But she never spoke. 'Is she a mute?' Wufei wondered. Once again he was interrupted, but by a strange beep.  
  
Haruka was asking Michiru a question when her communicator went off. 'who could that be?' she wondered. She pulled it out, slightly hiding her symbol on it. She flipped the top up and Setsuna's face appeared. Haruka excused herself from the group and walked into the ladies room, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from other women. Most likely they thought she was a man.  
Haruka sat in a stall and finally addressed the image of her friend.  
"Moushi moushi, Setsuna-san. Daijabu?"  
"Daijabu, Ruka-chan. I have important news." she quickly stated.  
"Nani?" Haruka asked.  
"It's Hotaru!" she exclaimed, "She's growing again! There shouldn't be any reason for her to grow so much!" Setsuna appeared to be so confused and concerned.   
"I'll be right there!" Haruka shouted. "Ja."  
  
Haruka raced out of the washroom to the table where the rest were. She pulled Michiru up and whispered something into her ear.  
  
"Hotaru!" Michiru said with a barely audible voice which most people couldn't hear.  
  
"Who's Hotaru?" an new voice asked. It was Wufei.  
  
This startled Michiru. Even if he were a soldier or a civilian, no one should've heard that. "It's our daughter. Gomen nasai, Wufei-san, demo we must leave." she said quietly. Then she added, "Gomen- nasai, Rei aswell, gomen for the inconveniences." she said.  
  
"Stop apologizing and go see Hota-chan!!" Rei said for the first time in about half an hour she spoke.  
  
"Hai!" Haruka put in, "Arigatou, minna-chan. Ja ne !" With this Haruka pulled Michiru out of the café and rode off into the sunset.  
  
Wufei was now alone in a café with a mute onna. 'Great' he thought. He was very uncomfortable, so he decided it would be the best time to leave. "Gomen, demo I should be leaving aswell." he said.  
  
Rei just nodded her head, "ja" she replied. 'Oh! Hota-chan, I hope you're alright!' she thought silently, as she watched the mysterious Chinese man exit the café.  
________________________________ ~*~  
  
PHEW!!! I'm done!!!!! Alright, please tell me if you want me to continue, cause I don't want to if I don't get reviews!!!! Well, as I have already explained this is a Rei/Wufei fic. The next chapters will be pretty interesting, but only if you REVIEW! HA, I KNOW I CAN BE EVIL WHEN I WANT TO BE!!!! MMMUUUUUHHHHAAHHHHHAAHHHHAA!!!  
  
~ Megami*Silence 


	2. The New Firefly: 'We Meet Again'

A Woman's Worth  
Chapter 2 ~ The new Firefly: 'We meet again'  
Disclaimer~ Blah, BlAh BLAH!!!!! I sadly own nuttin'!!!   
AN: I'm glad people actually like this story!! Just so no one gets mad, upset, or wants to shoot me.... this is not really an 'anyone else romance' fic!! :P  
So, unless I make a sequel or something, don't really wait for another couple to form. Other than that... ENJOY!!!  
________________________________________  
  
Haruka raced home. She never thought she could go this fast, but the way Setsuna looked, this must of been a threatening situation. At least she knew Michiru was fine, considering she was calm with her arms around Haruka's torso.   
They sped off through the dark woods, down a dirt path. Until they came to a very large house. Not as big as a mansion, but large nonetheless. Haruka parked in front of the door and dove for the porch. She ripped open the door and proceeded up the stairs and around two right corners until she came to her 'daughters' room. She violently opened the door and walked in.  
  
There in the dark room lay an unconscious Hotaru. She looked the age of 16, maybe 15. Her hair was now past her shoulders. Next to her was a worried Setsuna. She had a motherly look that she only used around Hotaru.  
Haruka locked gazes with Setsuna for what seemed to be forever. They seemed to pass an understanding between them. Their gazes broke when Michiru came in, and immediately ran to her 'daughters' other side to check on her.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of beautiful, violet eyes fluttered open. ' OH! This isn't good!' she thought to herself. ' Everything was perfect... all the peace was restored... why have I grown?' Hotaru slowly sat up to see she was still in her room . Her Setsu-mama, Michi-mama, and Ruka-papa were all there looking at her like she just came back from the dead.  
  
"What? I don't even know what's going on!" she said. Her voice, an hour ago, was a hyper, giddy, child voice. Now it was a deep, rich, but soft melodic tune. Whenever Hotaru grew, her knowledge overpowered her body. She was always wiser beyond her years but now it was different. She didn't even have an explanation for growing.  
  
Michiru sighed in relief- partially. She was glad Hotaru didn't have a particular reason for growing, but that other half of her was nervous... what was going on? Was someone in danger? Was their princess in danger?   
  
Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing, so Hotaru took the chance to state, "Well there's nothing we can do if we don't know what's wrong, so we better start making adjustments... such as my schooling??"  
  
Her 'parents' nodded.  
  
*At Rei's temple*  
  
Rei was sweeping the front steps of the Hikawa temple. She swept a couple more times and then stopped to watch the setting sun. 'Wow, this was a long day.' she thought, 'That guy I met.... he was so mysterious.... but I can tell there's something about him that's so secretive. It was in his eyes...'  
  
The sun seemed to set quicker than usual. Even a couple of stars were shone in the sky. Rei could spot a very faint Mars. She could always see Mars.  
She decided to go inside. Today was so slow, and now it seemed to speed up. She put her broom away and proceeded to the fire reading room.  
She lit a fire and started to meditate. While she meditated she poured her feelings out from earlier that day. About how worried she was for Hotaru's sake and who that man she met really was. When she was done, she felt better, more relaxed. She started to say a prayer when she felt dizzy and shuddered from the frightening feelings. She was having a vision.   
  
*VISION*  
  
She saw crystalline eyes and blood stained golden blond hair. The face was shadowed, but the white dress was more of a crimson red, blood red.   
  
A massacre! It was a massacre! Something horrible was going on and no one had the faintest clue as to what was happening.  
  
  
A crystal..... it was black.... the colour of evil.  
  
A puddle of blood surrounded the woman.   
  
"Gomen-nasai, demo aishiteru......" was the sound that echoed in her mind. It was deep, demo a quiet voice. A man's voice.  
  
A FLASH!!  
A bright, blinding white light flashed through everything. the woman, the crystal.   
And then..... everything was gone.  
  
Black...  
It was all black, empty, dark.  
The smell..... death was the aroma.  
  
Nothing.....  
  
*END OF VISION*  
  
Rei snapped her eyes open and screamed. What did the dream mean? Why was it haunting her? She quickly stood up and ran to her room.  
  
'I have to get out of here!' she thought, 'I need some air!'  
She quickly changed her clothes and ran to the one place she always felt comfortable to visit... the abandoned 'school of martial arts'.  
She would always go there. Ever since the owner died. She knew the owner to. His name was Desuchini Sensai. It meant Destiny. She once asked why his name was Destiny, and he always answered with, "Everyone's life has a purpose, we all have a destiny. This building is my destiny."   
A few years later he died, when Rei was 10. She cried for three days straight. He was like her father she never had. She vowed to herself that the building would be used for a good reason. Someday.   
  
She stepped through the invisible door, as she liked to call it, considering there was no door. She walked into the training room first. Rei didn't have the right clothing to train so she went out the back. No one knew about the back yard. It only appeared to be a big vine fence. Save the hidden door attached to it.  
  
Rei slid a rusty latch to the side and pushed the 2x4 forward. She gasped. 'it's even more beautiful than the last time I visited.' she thought. Though it truly was. There was a large gondola in the middle, which was decorated with grape vines. All around the gondola were willow trees, flower beds, and a lot of rose bushes. There was a swing set as well. There also seemed to be a type of maze which led to a gazebo. But Rei's favourite spot was the lake. It was such a beautiful cerulean blue, from the lack of pollution. The best characteristic was the view of the moon, which becomes a beautiful sunrise.   
Rei remembered mastering the skill of rock shaping. She made her first rock chair! She did it with Desuchini Sensai. He loved rock shaping, demo he loved the view of the moon just as much, so he made rock chairs to sit upon while watching the mystic moon.  
  
Rei sat in 'her' rock chair and deeply sighed. Life was much too confusing. Especially her life. Being a sailor senshi and princess wasn't easy! She realized she had changed a bit since the battle with Chaos. She had become more quiet and colder, but she also had learned to control her temper. Demo her passion for her culture hadn't changed. She loved being a priestess and mastering martial arts was just too perfect. Only there was one talent not too many people knew about. Painting.  
She loved painting. Mostly of Mars and the Moon Kingdom. No matter what she painted, she always found the right colour.  
  
Suddenly she sensed another presence. A movement caught her eye. She looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes staring right back at her. It was Wufei?   
'What is he doing?' she thought, 'Is he following me?'  
  
"Did you follow me onna?" Wufei asked. He had been watching the view of the stars appearing in the translucent sky.  
He found this abandoned training building. It was really old. He walked outside for some fresh air, when he spotted a pile of broken vines on the ground to his right. Being a soldier, he checked it out and realized it was a door.... a hidden door. So he tested it. He slid the rusty latch and pushed the door forward and the dropped it again. Although the door did lock every time it closed, he knew he could leave no problem .   
He found a semi-circle of rock chairs. However he liked to sit in trees anyways. It seemed to be relaxing, with the breeze flowing passed you carelessly.  
Everything was fine, he was comfortable watching the moon quickly become a new source of light, when he heard footsteps.  
On instinct he pulled his gun out, that he always kept. (AN: Where? I have no idea!!) And waited. Although he was surprised, he was slightly relieved it was just Rei. Rei??  
He watched as she set herself down on a small rock chair. She was looking at the moon. Knowing that she didn't know he was there, he put his gun away. Wrong move.   
She sensed this movement and found the reason why.  
  
"That's funny, I was about to ask the same thing." she stated cooly and calmly.  
  
He only grunted, and jumped out of the tree, he was about to turn and walk away but she stopped him with a question.  
  
"How did you know about this place?"  
  
"That's none of your concern." he sharply answered. Demo asked the same thing, "Why are you here, onna?"  
  
"That's none of your concern." she mimicked.  
  
All he could do was huff. Why he let onna's get away with remarks like that, had flown right past him.  
  
They suddenly went into a disturbing silence. Neither of them knew what to say. It was so paranormal for kami-sama's sake!! They couldn't communicate right. When they did, they either disagreed or insulted each other.   
  
"The moon's not happy tonight." Rei finally spoke up.  
  
"How do you know that?" he asked looking at the moon and then back at her.  
  
"Can't you see the patterns? The moon is shadowed when people have arguments." she said in monotone.  
  
Wufei was surprised to hear her speak like that. He turned around to look at the moon again.  
She was right though. The moon.... it was completely covered with dark clouds.   
_________________________________  
  
How was that?????? HUH??????  
::in singsong voice:: give me reviews , I want some reviews, I need some reviews, from all of you's!!!!!!!!! ^____^  
OH! I wanna write some of the lyrics of the song to give you an idea about how this is going to work out!!!! AND, I'M GUNNA DO IT NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!  
MMUUHHHHAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAA!!!!  
  
~Megami*Silence 


	3. The New Student: What a Confusion!!

Chapter 3 ~ The New Student ~* What a Confusion!  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
AN: I haven't updated in a while, so here ya' go!!  
______________________________________  
  
Hotaru woke up with a sore head. She had a nightmare last night. It was filled with blood, death, and complete chaos.   
  
She had to go to highschool today. Although she was smarter than most her age, but it didn't bother her much.  
  
She quickly had a shower and dressed in her new uniform. Her hair was definitely different. It was down to the small of her back. It seemed to be a more rich raven black. Her violet eyes sparkled. 'I should be careful... I have to play it safe.'  
She did like her hair the way it was, but she decided to cut it later anyway.  
  
She proceeded downstairs to take a quick bite of her toast, and a sip of her orange juice. She picked up her messenger bag, and left.  
  
Once she stepped outside, she found a grinning Haruka washing her convertible.  
  
Hotaru waved and Haruka yelled, "Ja ne, Firefly!" and Hotaru walked to school.  
*~  
Rei never liked school, but she had to admit this semester was really cool. Four out of eight subjects she absolutely loved. Ancient Literature, Phys. Ed, Art, and World History.  
  
She sat at her desk to await for her sensei. She was considered a loner because she didn't have many friends at this small school.  
  
The sensei stepped through the door, and had a shadow follow her. That shadow was none other than Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
'Hota-chan!' Rei exclaimed excitedly in her mind. 'Wow, she looks beautiful at this age.'  
*~  
Wufei walked to his apartment to check out some information on the updated data for the peace HQ.  
  
He walked to the door and pulled his key out of his pocket, but the door was already unlocked. Wufei went for his gun, when he felt the cool metal of a gun barrel on the back of his head. And then... the gun was pulled away.  
  
"Hey Wu-man!" Duo exclaimed.  
"You baka, why did you break into my room?" Wufei was obviously not happy.  
  
" Oh, well, I came to inform you that Quatre has some business here, so he'll be purchasing another house. He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to stay with him!" he informed.  
"Why didn't you just call me baka?"  
  
Duo sweat dropped, "Uh... heh, I don't know, but are you coming or not?" he asked.  
  
Wufei sat down, 'Should I?' he asked himself mentally. 'It might be motivational to have friends around, but then again I always was the Solitary Dragon, in other words a loner.' Wufei snapped his head up, at the sound of his vid phone going off.  
  
He trudged himself over to the phone and saw the image of Quatre.  
"Ohayo, o genki desu ka, Wufei-san?" he asked in his o. so. innocent voice.  
  
  
"What did you want Winner? And why is Maxwell here?" Wufei demanded, ignoring Quatre's question.  
  
"Oh, gomen for sending Duo over, I made a mistake about where he was supposed to go. Otherwise, I'm doing most of my business in Japan, where you're staying, so I thought it would be nice if you all stayed with me." he replied giving his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Wufei didn't know. Well, he knew he still had school, and he needed a job, but he didn't know where to start. The only reason he didn't want to stay with Quatre was because of Duo. Duo was quite annoying. In any case he thought it might do him good. "Alright, I'll stay with you, but on one condition." he added.  
  
Quatre looked very happy, "What would that be, Wufei-san?" he asked  
  
"Keep me on the opposite side of Maxwell's room." he stated. Quatre gave a light chuckle, smiled, said, "ja" and left.  
  
Wufei was going to have to pack. He stood up and noticed the braided baka had left... with the door wide open. "What a baka." Wufei exclaimed. He looked out the window and saw Duo, with his face lying on the ground, and a tall brunette beside him. 'Looks like Maxwell isn't quite the ladies man after all.' he thought with a slight smirk.  
~*  
"Oh kami, gomen- nasai, demo I didn't see anyone coming through the doors!" the tall brunette exclaimed quickly.  
  
Duo looked up to see a gorgeous brunette helping him up. She was a tenshi, even her voice was like a tenshi.   
  
She finally looked at his eyes to see beautiful violet orbs starring directly at hers. He had a long chestnut braid. He was so... so... so KAWAII!! She had to get a hold of herself, before she screwed up.  
  
"Are. you... al...... ri..." she found herself getting lost in his violet orbs. Although she didn't know it, but he was experiencing the same feelings. A loud horn beeped annoyingly, breaking the intense gaze the two were sharing. So Duo started first.  
  
"Hey, beautiful, what's your name?" he asked with a large grin. She smiled at him.  
"Watashi wa Kino, Makoto."  
"Wow..." he whispered barely audible.   
She blushed a bit , "And you?"  
"Oh! Sumimasen, watashi wa Maxwell, Duo."  
She blushed a little more and then noticed the time, "KUSO!!" she yelled. "Gomen-nasai Duo. I ran into you because I'm already late for school, and now I've missed my first period." she said with her head bowed. "I must go!" she stated.  
  
"Alright, then, I guess I'll see you later, sometime. Ja ne!"  
She smiled, "Arigatou. Ja ne!" she proceeded to run towards her school.  
~*  
Once the new student walked in, the class immediately stopped talking.  
  
"Class, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself." the sensei said.  
  
The girl looked around the classroom, to study the faces. One face in particular caught her eye. Rei. She saw Rei Hino, a good friend of hers. Then she spoke up, "Tomoe, Hotaru." she was directed to a seat near the back corner of the room. Rei's seat was a row down and three to her left. She wouldn't be able to talk to her.  
  
There was some students looking at her, so she glared at them and they spun around to listen to the sensei.   
  
'Hn. Today's going to be a long day.' she thought.  
~*  
click click click click click CLICK  
BOOM... "Owie!!"  
  
Makoto ran into the school at record speed, and towards her second period class. She was running on a wet floor, it was too late to stop though. She had crashed into the door which opened, and Makoto fell into her class.  
  
"Kino-san, do you mind? We don't need an earthquake today." the sensei said jokingly.  
  
'Arigatou, kami it's second period. I love this sensei!' Makoto thought happily.  
Makoto was only ten minutes late for this period, so her sensei let it slip, although Makoto was sure the principal would find out somehow. 'Oh well.' she thought, 'I still love this sensei, and class.'  
  
Makoto was listening intently, and quietly to her sensei when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Makoto's sixth sense told her it was Usagi. She was right.  
  
Usagi had a mischievous smile on her face, 'What's she planning?' Makoto thought.  
~*  
  
Lunch finally came around and Hotaru was bored. She proceeded to the cafeteria where she spotted Rei sitting with two other girls Hotaru didn't know.  
  
Hotaru took four graceful strides and stood next to Rei.  
"Ohayo, Hotaru-chan." Rei exclaimed  
"Rei-chan." Hotaru nodded, looking completely blank of emotion.  
Rei was slightly confused of this, but refused that thought by introducing her two friends.  
  
"Hotaru, this is Jewels Love- she's an American transfer student." Jewels smiled. "And this is Charity Lavette." Charity nodded her head in acknowledge. "Well, I'm going to show Hotaru around." Rei said, standing up. Her and Hotaru walked outside to a deserted area by the sakura trees.  
  
Hotaru started, "I don't know why I grew. It's very strange, I always know, but not this time." she said, and continued, "It has something to do with our hime. I can feel it."  
  
Rei snapped her eyes up, to gaze into dark violet orbs. "Tell me about it. I had a vision of someone dying, with only a bloody woman, and a black crystal left." she relayed, " I think it might be U-Usa- chan." she stuttered Usagi's name in fear. How could she explain this?  
_____________________ *~  
  
DONE!!! So how'd you like it??? I need feedback!! This one was pretty boring, but I was creating a better plot for you to understand some stuff in a clearer picture. In my last chapter I said I would write out some of the lyrics of the song "A Woman's Worth" so here you go! BTW make sure you think of Rei & Wufei while you read this!!-  
  
You could buy me diamonds  
You could buy me pearls  
Take me on a cruise around the world;  
Baby you know I'm worth it  
  
Dinner lit by candles  
Run my bubble bath  
Make love tenderly to last and last;  
Baby you know I'm worth it  
  
Wanna please,   
wanna keep  
Wanna treat your woman right  
  
Not just dough  
Better show  
That you know she's worth your time  
  
You will lose  
If you choose  
To refuse  
To put her first  
  
She will   
and she can  
Find a man that knows her worth  
  
CHORUS~  
'Cause a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
And a real woman knows a real man always come first  
And a real man just can't deny  
A Woman's Worth  
  
If you treat me fairly  
I'll give you all my goods  
Treat you like a real woman should;  
Baby, I know you're worth it  
  
If you'll never play me  
Promise not to bluff  
I'll hold it down when it gets rough;  
Baby, I know you're worth it  
  
She walks the mile  
With a smile  
All the while  
Being true  
  
Don't take for granted   
the passions she has for you  
  
You will lose   
If you choose   
to refuse  
To put her first  
  
She will  
and she can  
find a man who knows her worth  
  
CHORUS  
  
No need to read between the lines spelled out for you  
Just hear this song, 'cause you can't go wrong when you value  
A Woman's Worth  
  
CHORUS 2X ^_^   
  
NOW REVIEW!!!  
  
Megami*Silence 


	4. Let the Games Begin: part 1

A Woman's Worth  
Chapter #4~ Let the Games Begin! Part 1  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: Ugh.... not again.... I don't own 'em  
AN: It's been a LONG time since I've uploaded this story, so I thought, I'd get in another chapter, since writer's block has taken over.... -_-;; anyways, don't expect another chapter for about 30 years.....  
______________________________________  
  
* Quatre's Mansion*  
  
It had taken one day for Wufei to pack, move into Quatre's new house, unpack, and make school records.  
  
The former pilots decided they were going to school together. Well, Quatre decided, but they agreed with it anyways.  
  
They were going to attend a public high school, Juuban High. Wufei was a little upset he had to go to a school full of onnas. They started school tomorrow, how devastating!  
  
Wufei went downstairs to see everyone in the living room. Quatre stood up, "Now that everyone's here, let's go to dinner," and they walked into the dining room.  
  
"FOOD!" Duo yelled happily.  
  
*Cherry Hill Temple*  
  
The senshi, both inner and outer, were settled around the dining table of Rei's home. They stayed for dinner. Afterwards Rei's grandfather took Chad outside to train. Rei and Hotaru had called this meeting.  
  
Minako spoke up, "Alright, we're alone. What's up Rei?" she asked in her ever so bubbly voice.  
  
"Well..." Rei started, "I had a vision the other day, and it wasn't very pretty." This caught everyone's undivided attention, and they tuned into everything she was saying. "To get right to the point, I think Usa-chan's in trouble."  
  
Usagi stopped cramming her mouth with desert and looked puzzled. 'But we defeated Chaos. What could be wrong?' she thought.  
  
Haruka looked around at the worried and confused looks, "We don't know what the problem is, but to be safe, we should start looking out for each other more, and especially our hime." she stated, looking at Usagi.  
  
'This isn't good.' Usagi thought, silently and stayed that way for the rest of the night.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Quatre somehow managed to set Duo's alarm clock an hour early, making Duo do a 10 minute record for getting ready.  
  
Once he got downstairs, and into the kitchen he dropped his stuff, "HEY!" he yelled, "What time is it?"   
  
"Ohayo Duo." Quatre greeted, "It's 8:30 a.m."   
  
"Demo, it was 8:30 half an hour ago!!" Duo whined.  
  
"Maybe you should set your alarm clock right, Maxwell." Wufei smirked. He loved these moments.  
  
Duo= HUFF!!  
  
*At school*  
  
The pilots took a convertible to school. They proceeded to get out and walk into the seemingly friendly, and popular school. They had hacked into the school system and made all their classes together.  
  
They walked into the office and waited for their sensei. About five minutes later, their sensei arrived and took them to their class.  
  
Once they were in their class. Minna shut up.  
  
The sensei started, "Please introduce yourselves."  
  
Duo, of course, walked up first, "How you doing? I'm Duo Maxwell."  
Then Quatre, " Good morning, I'm Quatre Rabarba Winner."  
Next was Trowa, "Trowa Barton..."  
"Chang, Wufei."  
"Yuy, Heero."  
  
They were seated near the back, until the principle walked in with a tall brunette. Duo recognized her to be the tenshi he bumped into the other day. Makoto!  
  
"Excuse me, Funtashi sensei. I would like to take the new students and allow Kino-san to show them around. She was late yesterday and this is her punishment." he stated, trying his best to humiliate her. Duo could of just punched him in the face, but restrained himself.   
  
So the boys walked out the door and was greeted by Makoto. After the principle left, Makoto grumbled, "Baka, principle," and then she turned her attention towards the five new boys looking at her. The one in the middle looked familiar, 'Oh! Of course! It's Duo!' "Ohayo, Duo!" she said.  
  
"Hey, Makoto, wazzup?"  
  
"Lots of nothing, demo who are your friends?" she asked.  
  
(AN: HERE WE GO AGAIN! 0_o)  
  
Duo took in a deep breath, "Well, the one with the platinum blond hair is Quatre, the one with one eye is Trowa, the one with the glare is Heero, and the one with black hair is Wu-man."  
  
"MAXWELL! I said stop calling me that!!" Wufei was getting more paranoid than before.  
  
Makoto laughed, "duo-chan you're not making a good impression. We have to go look around now, so follow me." And they walked off.  
  
*After School*  
  
Makoto had spent the whole day showing the boys around and actually had a good time doing it. Duo insisted on walking Makoto home, when something clicked in her mind. Her friends?  
  
"Oh, KUSO! I forgot, I was suppose to meet the girls at the arcade. You didn't get to meet them today because of the time I was showing you around." Makoto said.  
  
"Well, why don't we meet them with you?" Duo suggested with a shrug, and a famous grin.  
  
"That's a great idea!!"  
  
*In the arcade- a few minutes before Mako-s scene*  
  
Rei and Hotaru had been talking again after school so Rei invited Hotaru to go to the arcade with her.  
  
They waited in the arcade for about fifteen minutes before Usagi, Minako, and Ami ran in. "Gomen-nasai for being late, but we're looking for Mako chan, and we couldn't find her." Minako stated.  
  
Just then Makoto walked in, being escorted by a new guy from school that none of them had met. They were followed by four other boys. One boy, Rei immediately recognized. 'Hm. So these are Wufei's friends. How ironic, Makoto has befriended the one with the braid...' she thought.  
  
~* Wufei's P.O.V. *~  
  
'Gods!! I've gone soft haven't I?' Wufei thought to himself. 'Why are we following Maxwell and his onna?' he growled as they walked into the arcade.  
  
Makoto and Duo led the rest to a group of girls, there were five of them. One of them in particular caught his eye, 'How is it, I keep meeting this mute onna?' he thought.  
  
~*No one's P.O.V.*~  
  
Makoto waved excitedly to the others. They walked over to the group, and sat down. Makoto started, "Moushi moushi. Hotaru-chan, you look great." and then she laughed. Only the girls knew what she meant.  
  
"Hello Wufei- kun." Rei said. Everyone looked at Rei, and then Wufei and back at Rei.  
  
Oh, of course Duo had to have this moment, "Wu-man you have a girlfriend you didn't tell me about?"  
  
In unison, Rei and Wufei retorted,  
"I'm not his girlfriend!!!"  
"She's not my girlfriend!!!"  
And they both blushed and looked away.  
  
The rest just laughed it off, save Heero, Trowa and Hotaru.  
  
Usagi perked up, "So Mako-chan, you going to introduce your new friends?" she said in her bubbly, friendly voice.  
  
Duo and Makoto looked at each other and sighed in defeat, they were never going to get a break, Duo whined, "Not again!! .... I'm Duo, that's Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Heero." he said pointing to the correct people, "your turn."  
  
Usagi cleared her throat, earning sweatdrops from her friends, "This is Usagi," she said pointing to herself, "And these are her friends, Hotaru, Rei, Ami, Minako, and you know Makoto." she finished it off with a giggle. Duo laughed nervously with her giggling, Quatre sweatdropped, Wufei glared, Heero kept his eyes closed, and Trowa only stared at them. "Well," continued Usagi, "Since we're all here, what are we going to do?"she asked looking around.  
  
Then Ami spoke up, "Why don't we try the new game? I think it's called laser tag?" she informed, not totally sure herself. She received speechless, blank stares from everyone.  
  
"Umm, Ami? You actually know about a new game?" asked Minako, looking shocked, the boys sweatdropped... well most of them did. "Anyways... do you want to try it?" she asked, everyone shrugged a yah, sure. "Well, um, it's in teams..." she trailed off.  
  
Rei looked at Wufei, who just happened to look her way, and they locked gazes. Then Wufei nodded and said, "I accept you challenge, onna." They both smirked, and stood up. The rest of the group stood and followed Rei and Wufei to the game with secret smiles on their faces.  
  
' Hmm, they make a cute couple. OH! I have a great idea.' thought Duo. He whispered a message into Makoto's ear. She chuckled a bit, and whispered the same thing into Minako's ear. Minako started to laugh, but she stopped herself. She whispered to Quatre, so on and so forth.  
  
Once they reached the game they had to figure out who's partner was who's. Hotaru sighed in relief as she realized she wouldn't have to play, because there were eleven people there. "I don't think I'll play." she decided was the best to say, though she was skeptical about the boys she hardly knew.  
  
"Ohh! Taru-chan, onegai, don't leave!!" Usagi pleaded with puppy dog eyes, but decided better of it and dragged Hotaru and Heero with her to the start. "No one said you couldn't have three to a team!!" she chirped.  
  
"Hnn." was the direct response she was given from Heero.  
  
"Well, Mako-chan. Want to be my partner?" asked Duo.  
  
"Sure!" was her reply, they linked arms and made their way into the game.  
  
Rei looked around. 'Hm. Can't have Chang, or Duo, so...' "You!" she claimed pointing towards the blonde.   
  
"Me?" he asked pointing to himself as well, "What about me?"   
  
"You're going to be my partner!" she announced, pulling him to the start.  
  
"Alrighty then, Wuffy, or whatever your name is. You're my partner!" Minako decided, walking up closer to him.  
  
"My name is Wufei! And you don't know how to ask you on........"he couldn't finish his sentence. She rolled her eyes and towed him along to the start.   
  
"Well, I guess we're partners then." Ami stated while smiling. Trowa tried not thinking about the smile, and such and nodded his head in response.  
  
*In Laser Tag*  
  
The groups entered laser tag, some regretfully, some angrily, and the rest happily. They were all suited up, and they looked like people gundams with their armor and guns. (AN: This is different from real laser tag, of course.)  
  
Everybody had to be careful not to step into a booby-trap. Oh yes, there were booby-traps, escape routes and of course, lift cages. Makoto and Duo had ran into Trowa and Ami to make sure they knew the deal. And then they ran into Usagi, Hotaru and Heero.  
  
"Hey guys, you remember the plan right?" asked the always hyper active Duo.  
  
"Yah, yah. I remember," Usagi stated, "We're not supposed to shoot anyone until we catch Rei and Wufei together, alright? Are you satisfied? Besides, it's not like I can shoot anyone anyways, I have to drag these two party poopers around." she exclaimed.   
  
"Hnn." Heero replied annoyingly, and was dragged away by Usagi again. He looked at the other victim of Usagi's torture. Hotaru was her name, that seemed to suit her.... firefly.  
  
They rounded a corner as they came into view with Minako and Wufei. Immediately Wufei pulled out his laser gun and started shooting. The trio dropped to the ground, and Heero pulled out his real gun in mistake and started shooting as well. He shot at Minako, the easier target.  
  
Minako saw she was being shot at... by a real gun!?!?!?! With her good training, she instinctively dodged the bullet, hearing it pierce the wall behind her, where she once stood, and echo through the cave-like-building. Her anger flared, "Hey! Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing???" she squeaked, She started walking towards them, "First of all, you're not supposed to shoot at us, and second of all-" she was pulled back by Wufei.  
  
"Onna, what are you doing? You just walked into the line of fire, and what do you mean they're not supposed to shoot at us?" he asked, his anger also flaring.  
  
Minako ignored his question, "You baka, you didn't let me finish!"she started to walk again. Wufei, of course, followed her.  
  
"ONNA!!" he yelled in anger. He caught her arm again, "You ba....."he wasn't able to finish. The floor had opened up, it was a trap door to an underground tunnel.  
  
The trio looked up in surprise, and then stood. "Ohmikami! The floor just at Wufei and Minako!!" Usagi squeaked. Hotaru rolled her eyes, sometimes her hime could unlogical. Then to her disagreement, she, once again, was pulled away with the impassive, mysterious boy Heero. Questioning the reason he had a real gun with him.  
  
* With Wu-chan and Mina-chan*  
  
"Owie!!" Minako complained, while brushing the dust off of her skirt. She glanced around. It was very dark, and Wufei had the night vision glasses. Wufei? Where was Wufei? She looked all around, but couldn't spot him. 'Where could he have gone? I know he fell too, I felt him hold onto my arm.' she looked around some more, before calling out his name. "Wufei? Oh Wufei? Come out, come out wherever you are!" But no answers were given. She sighed, and then thought better of it. She started to run around in the dark, 'I can find Rei and Quatre, and tell them Wufei has gone after them without me, and then Rei will....." she tripped over something.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" whispered a harsh voice. Though Minako couldn't see him, she knew it was Wufei, much to her disappointment. 'Kuso! He always has to do that, doesn't he?' she thought angrily. Then she realized, Wufei was hiding. From what? She had no idea. She looked over his shoulder, and saw Rei and Quatre slowly walking towards them, 'I guess my plan doesn't matter...! Oh my kami! Rei is coming though!' her eyes widened, 'If Rei comes close to Wufei, then he's going to definitely try and shoot her... or they're going to shoot each other.' She looked around in panic, the only thing there was a rock. So Minako picked it up and hurled it past Rei and Quatre. As quickly as she threw the rock, she sat down behind Wufei in time for him to turn around with a questioning look. She just shrugged her shoulders. Wufei turned around again, but the other two were gone.  
  
'Kuso!' thought Wufei, 'These onna's are better than they look.' he mused. Then he turned to his partner in anger, "Come on." he commanded, walking in the direction the others had just been standing.  
  
They walked down the path until they heard a sound. minako stopped dead in her tracks. Then they heard it again, "oooooh." Minako's eyes widened as much as they could and she gritted her teeth in fear , "Wha-a-, what... is that?" she finally asked, "Is... is that a-a ghost?" she squeaked.  
  
"Weak onna, of course it's not!"  
"Hey! I'm not weak!"  
"CLICK!" was the next thing they heard. Wufei slowly turned around, he was facing his rival... Rei.  
  
"Konnichiwa Chang." she said in a sarcastic voice.   
  
"Iie! Iie, iie, iie! Rei, you can't ruin this!" Minako screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so loud, it pricked at their ears lick a needle, they had to cover their ears, in pain.  
  
"Kami onna, must you screech so damn loud?" (It is soooo obvious who said that!)  
  
"Hai!" She said in a very cheerful voice, "Hey Quatre-chan, you might want to stand out of the entrance way." she added.  
  
Quatre did as he was told, and as if on cue, everyone poured into the room, through the entrance where Quatre once stood. Of course, Duo and Makoto were first to enter. "Hey minna-chan, what's going on?" he said as stern as a parent.  
  
Wufei pointed to Minako, "This baka-onna was trying to break our ear drums!" He yelled in more anger, followed by a short 'humph.'  
  
"Chang, you're unbelievable.... Now you're blaming others for your mistakes!!" Rei interrupted.   
  
"My mistakes? Onna, you have got to be kidding yourself! Didn't you hear her? Or are you deaf?" He roared back.  
  
Everyone else just watched, some annoyed, some angrily and of course some happily.  
  
Hotaru looked around, 'Are they all enjoying this?' she thought,'If they want their plan to work, they should do something instead of just standing there watching them act like crazy children arguing!' Hotaru wasn't the type to get mad but this was ridiculous! Heero seemed to have the same thoughts exactly. Heero stepped out and pointed his gun at Wufei and Rei, "Omae o korosu," was all he said. Usagi gasped with excitement, and the others gasped with horror.  
  
Rei and Wufei abruptly stopped arguing, and slowly turned around to face Heero , and for the second time shouted, together, "But out Yuy!!"  
  
Now it was Hotaru's time to show her anger, she stepped up next to Heero, "Enough! I can't take your constant bickering anymore!" she said monotonously and growled. Then she thought better of the situation. She quickly stepped up towards Rei and pushed her into the lift cage behind her. Everyone else tried their hardest not to burst with laughter, everyone except Wufei.  
  
"I told you, you were a weak onna!" Next Heero plunged forward, pushing Wufei , also, into the lift cage, directly on top of Rei.  
  
"In your face, Wufei." Heero retorted sarcastically, but it was hard to tell from his very own monotone voice.  
  
Duo, of course, took this sly opportunity to tip toe over to the side of the lift cage, shut the cage, and push the 'up' button, until it reached half way, then he stopped it completely. All they could hear now, was the faint desperate pleas from Rei and Wufei, to get them out. Once that was done, everyone burst out laughing....  
_____________________________________  
  
Dun DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! TBC  
  
Aren't I evil? Well this was a complete, complete, complete cliff hangeEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I've pleaded insanity!!!! Thank you very much!!! Anyways, I actually wrote this chapter in school last year, but I haven't had the time to get it written out on the comp, and uploaded til now, so gomen for that!! Hope ya liked it, and I hope you BEG for the continuation of this chappy!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I didn't edit it.... which I haven't done in a while for my other fics anyways...  
Ja ne, Megami*Silence 


End file.
